Legal
by Kitty Harasser
Summary: It's March 9th, and oh my, our favorite weapons mistress has finally come of age. For what exactly? Just ask Neji...and the rest of Konoha...NejiTen


_I have to do this, no matter how it turns out. It's my favorite character's birthday…hey, isn't she legal today?-purrs- (that depends on where you're counting from but by my watch, she's 18 so let's go with it)_

……………

Tenten was in the process of rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawned at full force. She was currently sauntering over to Neji's house to celebrate her o-so-wondrous birthday with God's gift to Sasuke rejectees. On the way up to his room, she saw Hinata's little sister, whatserface, giggling by the staircase. She conveyed a puzzled expression to the girl.

She responded with a "If you're looking for Neji, he's in his _room_." in singsong.

"No shit…" Tenten muttered under her breath.

"He's been waiting for you…."

"Yeah, I know since he kinda invited me here." The Chunin was quickly becoming irked at this girl's spitting out the obvious.

"No. He's been _waiting _for you." She emphasized by arching her eyebrows in a way on a Hyuuga could. A huge eerie smile crawled on the girl's face (which we all know is Hanabi) as Tenten passed her on the stairs. Her eyes seemed to follow her until she had left the hallway entirely.

The corridor was dimly lit as the kunoichi stumbled about; trying to guess which door was Neji's. 'I think this should be it' she thought, relieved. Instead of her sparring partner and longtime teammate, Tenten's eyes fell upon a most disconcerting sight.

"Oh! Hello, you must be Tenten!" came Hiashi's voice from within. "Mphhhhhhhh!!!!" Someone's muffled screams were also audible. He came to the door, robes nearly undone, and smiled sheepishly. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh-uh-N-Neji?" was all she could manage. He smiled.

"Ah yes, he's been _waiting_ for you." Hiashi raised his eyebrows, in a manner just like his daughter's, and gave her that same creepy smile. He slid back into the room, never taking his eyes off of her. Once he shut the door, she heard something along the lines of "Oi, get the hell back in bed and I'll show you the true meaning of youth!"

Now mentally scarred, Tenten walked aimlessly around the endless corridor. Suddenly she bumped into someone. Well, more particularly, someone's humungous…chest. Had to be Hinata.

"Itai!" she cried clutching her head. Looking back up, she saw a blushing Hyuuga heir. What really seemed off, though, is that she had a weird sort of freak smile on her face.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes." She answered with a perfectly pristine voice, no stutters of mumbling. "Neji's wa-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He _waiting_ for me. What is he going to do: grab me, shove me onto his bed and have his way with me?" she asked, finally exasperated. Hinata's smile only grew bigger and she calmly walked away.

_OMG,_ Tenten thought, _h-he's planning to…_she blushed furiously at the thought but decided, hell, she was an adult now. Eager to the see the outcome, (come on, it's Neji!) she made sure the room before was his. Tenten unbuttoned half her shirt (enough to show her bra) and undid her hair, flailing it around until it looked way too 80's, and lunged into the pitch-black room. She grabbed at 'Neji' who was close to the door and sent them both tumbling down to the floor.

"SUR-"

"Alright Neji! Give it to me now!" she screamed, kissing him hard.

"-prise?" the lights turned on and she saw all her friends, the sand siblings, the Jounin leaders, Sasuke and Hebi, and even some miscellaneous filler characters staring wide-eyed at her. A few feet from her, Neji stood furious and embarrassed. She stared, horrified, and then looked down to see the man she had kissed only to find a very satisfied Shino.

Feeling extremely humiliated, she 'dismounted' the Aburame and took Neji's hand as he led her out of the room, trying to ignore the: "Damn, what a ho." from Sasuke.

Safely outside, she was on the verge of crying from mortification. Neji didn't look at her, but rather fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, trying to cover her bra.

"Leopard print, huh?" she mumbled. _Oh shit,_ she thought. "So…that's how you thought we'd be spending your birthday?"

"With your cousins saying you were _waiting_ for me and you uncle banging Gai-sensei, I didn't know what to think!" she screamed into his chest. By the time she had composed herself, all the guests had begun filing out of Neji's bedroom and giving their surly goodbyes. Naruto leaned in and whispered "_Give it to me, Neji!" _before skipping off.

Tenten sank down to the floor, humiliated beyond words. Then she heard "They ruined the surprise." He said sourly.

"What surprise?" she looked up. Neji bent down and gently pulled her into his room.

"I didn't forget. You're legal today." He whispered before, shutting the door.

_There you go. A bit too long and corny on my part, but hey, at least I made Tenten-chan a birthday present! Again, some may say she's 17 today, but whatever. No arguments. I'm not quite sure who's older out of the two anyways. _

_Thanks for reading, review if you'd like:)_


End file.
